


After

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto falls asleep right after sex and Haru should be mad but he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I wrote this at 5am, drunk, on my phone.

Haru sat up, feeling muscles ache like never before. Swimming held second best to the dull throb of his hips and thighs. He looked over to his right to see Makoto snoring, blissfully unaware of Haru's dilemma. 

Haru was all ready and prepared to cuddle up next to Makoto after thoroughly nailing him into the bed. But not a minute after Makoto was already dozing off. And when Haru got a damp cloth to clean up he came back to the room to hear Makoto snoring. 

Pouting, Haru tried curling up next to him to join him in a relaxing nap but he was restless. He had just shared the single most intimate moment with his best friend-slash-lover and he was left to deal with all the emotions that swelled in his chest by himself. He tried to get comfortable, but Makoto's body heat made it too hot to be under a blanket. 

Seriously, if Makoto wasn't so cute Haru would be mad. 

But Makoto was the cutest and Haru was a sucker for cute. He didn't have it in his heart to even try to wake Makoto up. So that left Haru naked and only covered by a blanket that Makoto was stealing. 

Haru watched the blanket slide further away from him as Makoto rolled over in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile when Makoto reached his hand out to touch Haru's leg. Haru put his hand over Makoto's. The warmth from his touch felt burning under the blanket. Haru blushed, his skin still sensitive and his mind still racing from their previous activities. 

Makoto mumbled something in his sleep. Haru gave him a quick kiss on the ear, agreeing to whatever it was that he said. Makoto smiled in his sleep, Haru catching only a glimpse of it as he rolled over. 

Haru let the blanket roll off of him, his leg completely exposed. He stared down at it, wiggling his toes. He was supposed to feel different, he thought. He felt the same as if had awoken before Makoto during a regular sleepover. He'd watch Makoto for a bit, do his own thing, and think about starting breakfast. The quiet other than Makoto's soft snores would lull him back to sleep. 

Haru was different. Not to long before he was inside of Makoto. Making Makoto cry out in a way he had never heard before. Feeling a new side to their relationship, physically and emotionally. 

He had it planned, too. Make love to Makoto. Check. Help clean them both up. Check. Cuddle with Makoto, maybe a little spooning because Makoto really enjoyed that and then fall asleep together. Nope. 

Haru sighed, twirling his fingers through Makoto's hair. It was getting too long, he made a mental note to take Makoto to get a haircut. Makoto rolled over to face Haru, draping his arm around Haru's waist. Haru scooted back down to lie next to Makoto. Makoto's hand tickled Haru's side as it moved lower down his back. Haru scooted closer, the smile on his face never leaving. 

Makoto's eyes fluttered open, briefly looking Haru in the eyes. Makoto gave a cheeky grin that made Haru's face heat up. Makoto was already back to sleep, snoring away as Haru planned his revenge tactics. 

Feeling himself drift off to sleep, Haru's last thoughts were on the way Makoto's body curled up against his. Holding Haru in his arms as hr pressed against Makoto's chest. Haru kissed Makoto's still sweaty skin, feeling himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru got his revenge the morning after.


End file.
